Los tres Syaorans
by Charly52
Summary: Paso un año desde que Sakura supero la última prueba de Eriol y haya convertido todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. Pero un encuentro "inevitable" se producirá entre Sakura y unos extraños viajeros de otra dimensión
1. Prologo

**Los tres Syaorans.**

**_NOTA_**: debido a que en esta historia aparecerán Syaoran de CCS y los Syaoran de TRC (Syaoran real y clon) decidí nombrarlos de la siguiente manera:

Syaoran CCS: Shaoran

Syaoran Real TRC: Syaoran

Syaoran clon TRC: Syaoran clon

_**ACLARACION:**_

Debido a que muchos blog dan información errada me tome la libertad de aclarar unas cuestiones un tanto oscuras:

la primera es que Sakura Kinomoto (CCS) no vive en el mismo mundo que Yuuko, Sakura clon y Syaoran clon viven en ese mundo.

Syaoran Real es Hijo de Sakura clon y Syaoran clon.

La única interferencia que hace Sakura Kinomoto es, en un sueño, entregarle a Sakura clon (ya adulta) el Báculo de la Estrella para que luego lo use como forma de pago a Yuuko

Para más información leer los tomos 27 y 28 [D E TA L L A D A M E N T E] de Tsubasa Chronicles. Muy importante el leerlo de esa forma ya que así no habrá mal interpretaciones.

**Prologo**

Sakura despertó sobresaltada por un trueno. Hacia días que el clima estaba feo, pero a ella solo le preocupaba aquel sueño que tuvo una vez hace un año exactamente. ¿Que era lo que hacia esa chica en un Tokio totalmente destruido? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Sakura? ¿Será una visión del futuro?

-Sakura ¿sigues estudiando a esta hora?- Dice Kero viendo con ojos somnolientos que Sakura seguía sentada en su escritorio preparándose para los exámenes finales del primer año de secundaria. – Deberías descansar un poco-

- ¡lo se!- responde quejosa Sakura -¡Es que esta muy difícil y no creo poder llegar!-

Sakura se derrumba derrotada contra el escritorio angustiada porque las fechas se acercan y se encuentra con la cabeza en blanco pues muchos de los temas son incomprensibles para ella.

- al parecer la secundaria no es como la primaria- se burla Kero. En ese instante ambos sienten una presencia muy poderosa y ambos se ponen en alerta

-¿Lo sentiste Kero?- dice Sakura

- Si. Se trata de una presencia poderosa. Pero a la vez…-

- Se siente extrañamente familiar- concluye Sakura. Sin embargo no saben de qué se trata ni que forma tenga.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el parque pingüino de la ciudad de Tomoeda una extraña burbuja se forma en el cielo y desciende pesadamente hasta romperse en el suelo.<p>

-¡Llegamos a un nuevo mundo!- dice alegremente Mokona Soel

-¡Vaya! Parece que hay un mal clima!- comenta Fye tuerto ya por los sucesos en el Mundo de Tokio –habrá que buscar un refugio lo mas pronto posible. No lo crees Kuro-pin-

-¡KUROGANE! PEDASO DE INFELIZ- Grita Kurogane furioso.

- ¿Esta bien, Princesa?- pregunta Syaoran no por preocupación sino por mera rutina.

- Si - responde la Princesa Sakura notando que él no es el Syaoran que conoció, sino uno mas frío que ese muchacho de calida sonrisa que la acompaño durante la mayor parte del viaje.

-bueno, no nos quedemos aquí- dice Kurogane –pronto lloverá-

- Mokona ¿detectas la presencia de alguna pluma?- pregunta Syaoran

- Si – responde Mokona -pero es débil. No logro localizarla y puede que haya dos o más:-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Wow! Dos plumas en un mismo país- irrumpe Fye – Debe ser tu día de suerte Sakura-

La Princesa del País de Clow no lo escucho puesto que aún seguía angustiada por los sucesos en el país de Tokio.

Así empezaron a buscar refugio tocando puertas pero nadie les atendía ya que era de madrugada. Después de un tiempo decidieron separarse en dos grupos: Sakura y Syaoran con Mokona, y Fye y Kurogane para poder golpear mas puertas en menos tiempo y acordaron que en una hora se verían en el Parque Pingüino.

-Ya paso una hora.- advierte Kurogane –tenemos que volver-

- solo un par de puertas mas ¡Porfa!- pide Fye

- ¡Hace quince minutos que me pediste exactamente lo mismo!- grita Kurogane

- ¡Veo una luz encendida en aquella casa! Vamos a tocar allá- dice Fye ignorando el grito de Kurogane cosa que lo pone mas furioso.

Llegan a la casa y Fye golpea la puerta… no hay respuesta. Golpea otra vez

- ¡ya voy!- grita una voz que les parece tremendamente familiar y ambos se miran tratando de entender si uno oyó lo mismo que el otro. Entonces se enciende la luz del pasillo y se abre la puerta.

- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen tocando a esta hora?- pregunta una niña que a Kurogane y a Fye le provocan una cara de sorpresa puesto que nunca en su viaje vieron un alter ego de la Princesa Sakura.

Fye se da cuenta de su mueca y la borra al instante - ¡Perdon! Pero acabamos de llegar a este país y estamos buscando un refugio donde pasar la noche ¿Tiene idea de donde podemos pedir cama?-

- los hoteles deben de estar cerrados.- dice la niña restregándose el ojo derecho –pero pueden probar en el templo Tsukimine.-

- ¡Gracias! ¡Nos has ayudado mucho!- dice Fye y se van de la casa.

- Me sorprende que no haya desconfiado de nosotros- Reflexiona Kurogane – cualquier niño se hubiera asustado de un tipo con un parche en el ojo-

-Talvez sea algo despistada, aunque nunca me imagine encontrar a otra Princesa Sakura. Es como Yuko dijo "Habrá personas que conocieron en otros mundos; esas personas tienen la misma apariencia física y la misma alma viviendo un tiempo diferente".

-¿Se lo contamos a los chicos?-

- No. Será mas divertido así.-

Se encontraron dond habían quedado y Fye les informa que puede ser que encuentren cama en el templo del pueblo que esta cerca del Parque. Dicho y hecho llegaron al templo Tsukimine y llamaron a la puerta. Después de un rato se abrió un portón y una mujer bella apareció detrás del umbral.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta desconfiada observando bien a cada uno de los integrantes hasta que clava la mirada en la Princesa -¡¿Sakura?-

-¡¿Como sabe mi nombre?- reacciona la Princesa sorprendida

-¡Ha, se me olvido contarles!- se escusa Fye decepcionado de que su broma no duro mucho puesto que la parecer la niña era bastante popular – la que nos dio la información fue una niña idéntica a ti Sakura-

Las caras de Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona no tardaron en mostrar sorpresa a la vez que los tres gritaron a coro "¡¿CÓMO?"

-¡Vaya! Parece que todos nos olvidamos de las palabras de Yuko. O quizás nunca nos imaginamos encontrarnos con alteregos nuestros en otros mundos.- se da vuelta y se dirige a la mujer –Disculpe las molestias y permite que nos presentemos: el es Syaoran, ella es La Princesa Sakura (ambos son del Pais de Clow), yo Soy Fye D. Flourite y el Negro se llama Kuro-lin

- ¡KUROGANE!- Grita irritado

- Parece que todos han pasado por momentos difíciles- comenta la mujer- algunos mas que otros. Mi nombre es Mizuki pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen ¡Pasen!- Uno a uno fueron pasando al templo todos aliviados de poder dormir bajo techo, pero antes de guiarlos a sus habitaciones Mizuki agrega –como es tarde no les preguntare mas. Sin embargo hay cosas que necesitare saber y que ustedes necesitan saber; así que continuaremos con este "encuentro inevitable" Mañana…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelantos<strong>_

**_-Naoko trajo un objeto que encontro_**

**_-Touya le da una extraña advertencia a Sakura_**

**_-El grupo de viajeros sale a buscar la pluma_**

**_-¿Se encontraran?_**

**_Capitulo 1: La Hechicera y la Princesa... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! n_n_**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Hechicera y la Princesa

**Capitulo 1: La Hechicera y la Princesa**

"¡Waa! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

Sakura, como de costumbre mañanera, se viste de una manera rápida y excesivamente exagerada, pero logra de una manera, que podría decirse mágica, lucir impecable. En otras palabras a Sakura le lleva un minuto lo que cualquier mujer podría tardar una hora. Toma su mochila y baja las escaleras rápidamente apareciendo al instante en el comedor

-¡Buenos días!- dice Sakura

-Hola monstruo- devuelve el saludo Touya

-¡NO SOY UN MOSTRUO!-

- Los ruidos que haces en tu habitación dicen lo contrario-

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que malo eres!-

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura- Saluda Fujitaka, padre de Sakura y Touya, desde la cocina y saliendo de ella con el desayuno listo agrega –aquí tienen-

La familia Kinomoto termina de comer y se prepara para ir al Secundario, por parte de Sakura, y a la universidad, por parte de Fujitaka y Touya.

-Sakura- llama Touya y Sakura gira la cabeza –No hables con extraños- y se va.

Sakura queda confundida por la advertencia de su hermano ¿A caso sabe de lo de anoche? De cualquier forma sale rápido de su casa pues llegara tarde a su colegio.

**…**

Mientras en el templo Tsukimine nuestros viajeros ya están levantados y desayunando al lado de Mizuki, la anfitriona, todos en un sumido silencio tratando de reprimir un dolor muy grande para cada uno de ellos.

-¿Son viajeros?- pregunta Mizuki tratando de romper el hielo

-Si- responde Fye con una sonrisa –Viajamos de país en país buscando algo-

-Querrás decir de mundo en mundo- corrige Mizuki –Anoche me desperto una presencia de gran poder. Pero lo extraño es que me pareció que ese poder me era tremendamente familiar-

-entonces ¿eres una bruja?- pregunta Kurogane

-No. Aunque soy un ser con un gran poder de percepción- dice sonriendo a lo que kurogane no le satisface la respuesta y mira con recelo.

-Y ese poder ¿lo tienen todas las personas de este mundo?- pregunta Fye

-Solo unos pocos poseemos magia y no la podemos mostrar públicamente. Ahora si van a salir les recomiendo que los niños no salgan de este templo-

-¡¿Por qué?- pregunta Syaoran algo molesto

-Aquí en Tomoeda sus alter egos son muy conocidos y podrían confundirlos con ellos. Además necesito personal y el templo es muy grande para que una lo limpie todo.-

-¡Pero!- protesta la Princesa -¡Quiero ir a buscar tambien!-

-Si te dejo ir grandes mal entendidos surgirán siendo hija del gran profesor de Historia de la Universidad y enérgica estudiante del Instituto Tomoeda, además de notar la pequeña cojera que tienes gracias a que tu pierna no sano del todo. Pero, si después de mi advertencia quieres salir y buscar lo que haz perdido tienes mi concentimiento-

La princesa se sintió aliviada al oír esas palabras y no dudo un instante en salir.

-Sin embargo- continuo Mizuki –No te puedo dejar salir aunque tengas tantos deseos de ir con tus compañeros… Syaoran-

-¡Tengo que ir!- Protesta Syaoran -¡Hice una promesa!

-Entiendo. Pero también debes entender que si la novia de tu alter ego te encuentra vagando por ahí iniciaras un mal entendido amoroso, y créeme cuando te digo que no será bonito cuando tú otro yo los vea.-

-¡Ah! Que mal- dice burlón Fye –Syaoran tendrá que quedarse-

Syaoran no tenía otra opción, debía quedarse a ayudar a Mizuki con la limpieza del templo.

Cuando el grupo estaba vestido con las roas del mundo en donde residían y listos para salir, Mizuki apareció con un objeto en la mano y se lo entrego a la Princesa Sakura.

-¿Un Bastón?-

-Como tus heridas son recientes te presto esto- explica Mizuki –es un bastón ordinario, pero te ayudara a caminar-

-Gracias- dice Sakura sacando una sonrisa que no convenció a Mizuki.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despiden Fye y los demás dejando atrás a Syaoran atrás con Mizuki.

-Ahora que se fueron- dice Mizuki -¡Que tal si vamos de compras!

-No me dijo que me quedara en el templo- dice Syaoran

-Mientras pueda verte será suficiente. Necesito comprar algunos víveres y alguien que me ayude a cargarlos-

Syaoran solo responde con un suspiro muy evidente y sin oponerse acepta a acompañar a Mizuki a hacer las compras.

**…**

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- saluda Tomoyo Daidouji desde la entrada del colegio

-Buenos días Tomoyo- saluda Sakura Kinomoto

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?-

-No. Estuve estudiando hasta muy tarde y luego cuando estoy a punto de acostarme tocan la puerta. Baje para ver quien era y resulta que eran turistas que estaban buscando cama.-

-¿Turistas? ¿Estas segura?-

-Si. Vestían ropas extrañas, y les dije que podían buscar cama en el templo.-

-¿A que hora fue eso?-

-No se, quizás a las 3 de la madrugada.-

-Es muy extraño que haya turistas rondando a esas horas-

-Eso no es lo mas extraño. Antes sentí una presencia; no es como la del mago Clow o las cartas. Esta era una presencia nueva, pero inquietantemente familiar.-

Tomoyo estaba preocupada por su amiga desde que supo lo del sueño. Y ahora, todo parece indicar que un nuevo peligro se acercaba ¡Y una nueva oportunidad de grabar a "Sakurita" con un nuevo traje lista para la acción!

Por fin llegaron al aula y ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-¡Buenos días!- saluda Naoko que acaba de llegar.

-¡Buenos días!- saluda el resto del salón –Te ves contenta Naoko- agrega Tomoyo.

-Es que encontré algo muy bonito de camino a la escuela- dice Naoko sacando de su mochila una extraña, pero preciosa, Pluma.

-¡Que bonita!- Sakura queda maravillada con la pluma

-Puedes hacerte un adorno con eso- comenta Tomoyo sonriente.

-¿Me la prestas?- Dice Sakura

-¡Claro!- dice Naoko alcanzándole la pluma a Sakura.

Sakura apenas tiene la pluma en la palma de su mano se queda totalmente petrificada. Sus compañeras tratan de hacerla reaccionar llamándola, sacudiéndola pero nada funciona, Sakura estaba en un estado de trance.

La situación empeoro cuando de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas entonces uno de sus compañeros se apuro a pedir auxilio a un profesor mientras que Tomoyo y Naoko la llamaban cada vez con mas fuerzas sin resultado alguno.

**···**

Después de un par de horas el grupo decidió descansar un rato en el Parque Pingüino.

La Princesa Sakura sentada jugueteaba pensativa con su bastón, Fye admiraba el paisaje y Kurogane trataba de sacar de entre sus ropas a la juguetona Mokona.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla ya!- dijo La princesa –Antes de que él venga-

-De nada servirá que la busquemos desesperadamente- dice Fye –Se cuanto te preocupa el bienestar de estas personas. Por esa razón debemos averiguar con paciencia y calma donde se encuentra tu pluma.-

La princesa se levanto de su banca y se alejo del grupo molesta por el consejo de Fye ¿Cómo pretendía estar calmado después de ver lo que Syaoran clon había hecho en el mundo anterior?

-¡Sakura espere!- la tata de detener Fye

-¡Déjala!- dice Kurogane –Si quiere llorar sola, déjala.-

-¡¿Cómo puedes..?-

-Ella debe llorar todo lo que no pudo llorar en el país de Tokyo y aquel país en ruinas. Si quiere llorar en soledad no haremos nada para impedírselo. Además necesita mucho largar su llanto.-

-¡Gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras!- dice Mizuki

-No hay por qué- dice Syaoran –no tenia otra alternativa

-No sentí la presencia de una pluma mientras estaba en el mercado-

-¡¿Eh?-

-Mientras estén en este mundo yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlos. Podemos descartar el mercado ya que no sentí la presencia de la pluma y de seguro tu la habrías encontrado; te vi muy atento.-

-Gracias-

-No hay por qué-

Llego la tarde y en el templo Syaoran hacia la limpieza mientras que Mizuki preparaba todo para la cena cuando por fin llegaron Fye, Mokona y Kurogane. Pero la Princesa no estaba con ellos. A lo que Syaoran automáticamente pregunto por ella y Fye solo se limito a decir "Fue idea de Kuroton" lo que desata una fea discusión entre Kurogane y Syaoran.

-No encontrara ningún peligro afuera- dice Mizuki –dejemos que ella se desahogue de sus penas y pueda pensar mas claramente- Syaoran no queda muy conforme con la explicación de Mizuki –No te preocupes, ya veras que todo estará bien.-

**···**

Lo último que Sakura recordaba era que estaba dentro del colegio con sus compañeros de clase. Pero ahora se encontraba a las afueras de una ciudad en medio del desierto y delante suyo se encontraba una multitud reunida. Todos mostraban tristeza.

-¡Papá!- grito una voz y Sakura se da vuelta para ver de donde provenía. Era una chica que estaba parada en las puertas de la ciudad pero no podía verla bien porque el sol tapaba su rostro. La chica bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y para sorpresa de Sakura su rostro era idéntico al de ella. "¿Quién es ella?"

-¡Papá!- continúa llamando la chica mientras se dirige a la procesión y Sakura la sigue sin pensarlo.

-¡Sakura!- exclama una voz

-¡¿Mago Clow?- exclama Sakura al ver al mago de las cartas salir de entre la multitud y abrazar a la chica.

-En estos momentos ### necesita de ti y de tu calidez Princesa Sakura-

-Papá- dice La Princesa Sakura abrazando más fuerte al Mago

"¡¿Princesa? ¡¿Papá?" piensa sorprendida Sakura "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es ella?" Todo se vuelve confuso para Sakura. No solo el ver al mago Clow en esa ciudad en el desierto, sino también a una chica idéntica a ella y que sea hija del mago.

Las dos personas que Sakura contemplaba desaparecieron entre la multitud y Sakura quiso seguirlos, pero la multitud le bloqueaba el paso.

-Disculpe- llama Sakura a uno de los aldeanos pero este no se mueve -¡Disculpe!- dice y atina a agarrar de las ropas del aldeano pero sorprendentemente no pudo tocarlo pues su mano atravesó las ropas. "No es real" piensa y decidida atraviesa a la multitud "Es como si yo fuese un fantasma ¡Que miedo!".

Llega a un pequeño espacio abierto y se da cuenta de lo que ocurre.

-¡¿Papá?- Sakura se lleva las manos al rostro de la impresión que le da ver a su padre muerto y al lado de él entregando un extraño objeto estaba una sombra con la forma de un chico.

-¡###!- dice la Princesa y abraza a la sombra –Ojala se pudiera volver atrás el tiempo y evitar que muriera-

-Es algo "Inevitable"- dice el mago Clow por detrás –una vez que esa persona murió no se la podrá revivir. En este, como en todos los mundos, no puedes devolverle la vida a ningún ser. Es importante Sakura que mientras ese ser amado siga existiendo uno tiene que disfrutar los momentos felices con él y contenerlo en los momentos difíciles.

Todo comenzó a desaparecer: el cielo, la ciudad, la multitud, la sombra. Hasta que solo quedaron en el negro vacío Sakura y el cuerpo de Fujitaka. Entonces todo se volvió negro y empezó a oír una voz.

-¡Señor Kinomoto, señor Kinomoto!- era Tomoyo -¡Sakura se esta despertando!-

-¡Sakura!- era Fujitaka, no había muerto -¡Sakura! ¿estas bien?-

Sakura abre los ojos y ve a su padre, y de repente salta de la camilla y lo abraza llorando.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡No quiero!-

-Sakura- logra decir Fujitaka y corresponde el abraso con otro –Me alegra que estés bien-

-Lamento lo de tu pluma Naoko- se disculpa Tomoyo.

-No te disculpes- dice Naoko –pero es increíble que haya desaparecido ¿Sakura esta bien?

-Si, esta bien. El papá de Sakura se la llevo hace unos momentos-

-¡Que bien!-

Naoko y Tomoyo salieron juntas del colegio y ya llevaban un buen trecho del camino cuando Naoko se despide de Tomoyo ya que tiene que tomar un camino distinto.

Tomoyo, continuando su viaje de regreso a su casa, encuentra a una chica. Esta vestía una remera negra y jeans. Pero a pesar de que podría tener la misma edad que Tomoyo esta chica estaba apoyada en un bastón y era idéntica a su mejor amiga.

-¿Sakura?- la chica oye que la llaman y se da vuelta hacia Tomoyo. Su mirada denotaba profunda tristeza e ira –Tu no eres Sakura- la mirada de la chica muestra sorpresa -¿Quién eres?- la mirada de La Princesa Sakura y de Tomoyo se cruzan desafiantes -¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién eres?-

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Un lledado de un ojo Ambar y otro Zafiro<em>**

**_-Un invitado sorpresa viene a ver a Sakura_**

**_-Una pluma que encontrar_**

**_-¿Tomoeda en peligro?_**

**_Capirulo 2: Los Tres Syaorans... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! n_n_**


	3. Capitulo 2: Los Tres Syaorans

**Capitulo 2: Los Tres Syaorans**

-¡¿Estas segura de que era El Mago Clow?- pregunta Kero.

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba encama por mandato de su padre, preocupado por que su hijazo volviera a decaer como en el colegio. Ella le contó todo lo que había visto a Kero, quien se encontraba mas desconcertado que la misma Sakura al no poder creer que en esa visión el Mago Clow estaba vivo y Fujitaka muerto, además que una niña idéntica a Sakura era hija del legendario mago.

-Ahora que lo pienso, todo eso lo vi inmediatamente después de que toqué una pluma que Naoko encontró.- reflexiona Sakura.

-¿Una pluma?-

-Si. Nunca antes había visto una pluma como esa ¡Era tan bonita! Lastima que se perdió.-

-¡¿Se perdió?-

-Tomoyo me contó que después de tocar la pluma, entre como en un estado de trance y un tremendo lío se armo al tratar de despertarme, lo que causo que la pluma desapareciera.-

-Ya veo.- dice Kero y, acto seguido, entra en un estado de profunda meditación –Tendré que hablar con Yue sobre lo que viste.-

-¿Vas a salir?-

-Tu descansa Sakura, ya vuelvo.- Kero abre la ventana de la habitación y sale volando de la casa dejándola sola a Sakura con sus pensamientos.

**···**

-¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién eres?-

Tomoyo estaba consternada. Las cartas Espejo e Ilusión habían sido capturadas y convertidas; entonces ¿Quién era la chica del bastón? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Sakura?

-Mi nombre es Sakura- dice la chica

-¡Mentira! ¡Tu no eres Sakura!- exclama Tomoyo

-Cierto, no soy la "Sakura" que tu conoces- dice calmadamente la chica –Vengo de una dimensión diferente, de otro mundo distinto a este.-

-¿Dimensión?- Tomoyo baja la guardia segura de que aquella "Sakura" dice la verdad -¿Cómo que de una "Dimensión Diferente"?-

-Existen muchos mundos, además del tuyo y el mío. Estos mundos se rigen por sus propias normas y leyes. En cada uno de ellos existen personas, incluso una misma persona puede existir en varios mundos. Pero, aunque tengan el mismo cuerpo y en él reside la misma alma, viven un tiempo diferente.- la Princesa Sakura recitaba lo que Fye le había dicho a lo largo de todo el viaje y Tomoyo escuchaba con atención cada palabra y por fin comprendo que esa chica era Sakura, pero no "Su Sakura" –Yo y unos compañeros- continua La Princesa –viajamos de dimensión en dimensión buscando un objeto muy importante para mi-

-Parece que será largo de contar- Tomoyo no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y quería entenderlo de cualquier forma -¿Por qué no me lo cuentas con más calma en mi casa?-

La Princesa se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud para con ella -¿Estas segura?-

-¡Claro! Debieron ser momentos muy difíciles los que tuviste que pasar. Solo te pido que cuando lleguemos a mi casa me siguas el juego y no digas nada.-

La Princesa acepta la invitación y juntas se dirigen a la casa de Tomoyo.

Durante el camino, conversaron para conocerse mejor. Tomoyo estaba muy interesada en todo el viaje que hizo la Princesa y, principalmente en sus hazañas como piloto de Dragón Fly, por lo que le pidió mas detalles acerca de eso. Por otro lado la Princesa estaba más interesada por su alter ego de este mundo, pero cada vez que quería hablar de eso Tomoyo siempre le contestaba lo mismo "Te lo diré en mi casa".

Al fin llegaron a la casa mansión de Tomoyo.

-Estoy segura de que tu casa es más grande en el mundo donde vives puesto que eres una princesa.- dice Tomoyo con entusiasmo –Ahora no hables a menos que sea necesario ya que Sakura no usa bastón y mi madre notará que algo anda mal-

Tomoyo tocó timbre y al instante de decir su nombre se abrió el portón dejando pasar a las dos chicas. En el umbral de la casa estaba Sonomi, Madre de Tomoyo, que inmediatamente noto que Sakura tenía un andar raro.

-¡Sakura!- Sonomi enseguida nota el bastón en el que esta la Princesa y sale corriendo a su encuentro -¡¿Qué te paso?-

La Princesa no sabia que responder y mentir no era precisamente una de sus facultades.

-Fue en la clase de gimnasia de anteayer- responde rápidamente Tomoyo –Sakura se esguinzó el tobillo en un ejercicio de rutina-

-¡Pobrecita! ¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas reposar mas tiempo?-

-Estoy bien- dice la Princesa sonriendo como Tomoyo le enseño para engañar a Sonomi

-Mamá ¿Puede Sakura quedarse a dormir con nosotros?- pregunta Tomoyo

-Pues, no se.-duda Sonomi

-¡Por favor! Tenemos aquí todo lo necesario por si le pasa algo a Sakura-

-Bueno… Sakura ¿Tu padre aprobó que vinieras?-

-Si- dice la Princesa con la misma sonrisa que Sonomi le devuelve como aprobación de que podía quedarse a dormir.

Antes de la cena la Princesa practico un poco más el papel de Sakura Kinomoto con Tomoyo para que pudieran estar un prolongado tiempo con Sonomi sin que esta sospechara. Después de la cena ambas niñas se encerraron en el cuarto de Tomoyo excusándose de que ambas tenían que estudiar.

-No soy buena para mentir- suspira la Princesa

-Tampoco Sakura es habilidosa para eso- dice Tomoyo

-Por cierto ¿Cómo voy a ir al colegio si no tengo nada? Y ¿Qué es colegio?

-No te preocupes, te presto uno de mis uniformes y tengo una mochila igual a la de Sakura con todos los útiles guardada por ahí. Nunca se sabe cuan despistada es nuestra querida Sakura. Además ni bien se aleje el carro de mi mamá puedes irte a reunir con tus amigos.-

-Parece que lo tienes todo planeado- dice la Princesa sospechando que la Tomoyo que tiene frente a si es una vidente o algo parecido.

-Lo vine planeando desde que me dijiste quien eras-

Es respuesta destruyo la teoría que apenas se formulaba en la cabeza de la Princesa, dejándola totalmente perpleja. Pero al instante recuerda que quería saber quien era Sakura Kinomoto y le pregunta a Tomoyo al respecto.

- Pues… sígueme.- dice Tomoyo guiando a la Princesa hacia cortinas de color verde y apretando un botón de un control remoto desliza las cortinas mostrando una habitación oscura; otro botón y aparece una gran proyección de Sakura Kinomoto usando una especie de traje extraño hasta para la misma Princesa y convocando toda clase de fuerzas mediante unas cartas que arroja.

El susto de la Princesa fue tan grande que no se pudo mantener en pie y cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Sakura es mi Heroína!- dice alegre Tomoyo -¡Desde que atrapó todas las Cartas Clow hasta que las convirtió todas en Cartas Sakura, jamás he parado de filmar a mi querida Sakura en acción! ¡Es una gran Hechicera!-

-¿Siempre anda con eso puesto?- señala la Princesa y piensa "tiene la misma personalidad que la Tomoyo del país de Piffle."

-No. Ese es un traje que diseñe para esa ocasión. Siempre Sakura tiene que verse esplendida cuando usa su magia.-

-¿Magia?-

Iba a ser una larga noche para las dos pues tenían mucho que contarse.

Mientras que en el templo Tsukimine un muy molesto Syaoran no le dirige la palabra a Kurogane desde la cena y se queda sentado a la entrada del templo esperando a que la Princesa regresara.

-No hay forma contigo mocoso- suspira Kurogane pero Syaoran no se molesta en responder.

-Mokona también esta preocupada por Sakura, pero Mokona no le hace la Ley del Hielo al Kuro-Bruto- dice Mokona provocando que Kurogane se ponga cabrete y estira a Mokona a la vez que le grita "¡¿A QUEN LE DICES KURO-BRUTO, BOLLO BLANCO?" pero Syaoran sigue sin contestar mirando hacia el patio del templo, esperando.

**···**

Al día siguiente, Sakura Kinomoto se levanto de su cama ya muy avanzada la mañana. Por recomendación del medico debía descansar al menos un día y Fujitaka siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones del medico. Exploró con la mirada la habitación en busca de Kero pero no había señales de el y Sakura supuso que todavía no había regresado. Aún tenía grabado en la cabeza el cuerpo de su padre acostado en un altar en un país extraño. Estaba preocupada por saber que fue eso que vio ¿Fue una premonición o algo mas? ¿Por qué Clow Reed estaba ahí? ¿Quién era esa Sombra y esa niña?

"¡Que confuso!" pensó Sakura y no quiso pensar más; se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, y se encontró con algo muy inesperado.

-¡¿Yukito?- exclama Sakura. Efectivamente Yukito estaba sentado en el comedor, pero había alguien más en la cocina.-¡¿SHAORAN?-

-Perdón- dice Yukito con una sonrisa -Ayer me encontré con Shaoran volviendo a mi casa y el me dijo que hace unas horas llego a Tomoeda, así que le ofrecí que se quedara a descansar en mi casa y él (a duras penas) accedió. Luego llego Touya y me informo de lo que te había pasado en el colegio así que me ofrecí a cuidarte mientras el no estaba y él (a duras penas) accedió.-

-Cuando me entere de lo que te había pasado- dice Shaoran –Quise acompañar a Yukito en los cuidados-

-Y yo (a duras penas) accedí- ríe Yukito

-Yukito, Shaoran- dice Sakura con ternura.

-¡Ah! Por cierto deberías cambiarte ¿no lo crees?- comenta divertido Yukito y Sakura luego de mirarse se da cuenta de que esta en piyamas frente a sus amigos, lo que hace que se ponga roja de vergüenza y sale corriendo a la habitación gritando.

-¡Ay, que vergüenza!- se lamenta Sakura

-¡¿Qué escándalo es ese?- dice Kero entrando por la ventana.

-¡Kero! ¡¿Dónde has estado?-

-Con Yue, claro. Pero para mi sorpresa también estaba ese mocoso.-

-¿Y por que tardaste tanto en volver?

-¡Oye! No fue fácil ocultarme de Yukito, tuve que esperar a que saliera para poder volver a aquí. Además tengo que hablar seriamente contigo Sakura.-

-Después del desayuno ¿Vale?- Sakura se estaba cambiado mientras Kero le daba las explicaciones-

-¡¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME?- se irrita Kero pero Sakura no le hace caso.

Termino de cambiarse la niña y se va de la habitación dejándolo solo a Kero

-Sakura. Me preocupas.-

**···**

-¡Señorita Tomoyo! ¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Levántense!- despertaba la criada a las chicas.

Amanecía en la Mansión de Tomoyo y no costaba mucho trabajo levantar a la señorita Daidouji. El verdadero problema era levantar a la Princesa Sakura.

-¡Señorita Sakura, levántese!- repetía una y otra vez la criada, hasta que Tomoyo le dijo que ella misma se "encargaría de levantar a Sakura" despachando amablemente a la criada.

-¡Princesa levántese! ¡Tenemos que continuar con el plan!- suplica Tomoyo al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Qué plan?- decía la Princesa somnolienta –cinco minutos más-

-¡Tenemos que ir al colegio!-

-¿Qué es colegio?-

Cansada Tomoyo hace acto de su último recurso: quitarle las sabanas a la Princesa. Esto da resultado y termina de despertarla.

-¿quieres volver con tus amigos?- pregunta Tomoyo algo molesta

-Si-

-Entonces ¡Alístate! Tenemos que estar desayunando en 10 minutos ¡Vamos!-

Ambas se pusieron los uniformes del colegio Tomoeda y, estando listas, Tomoyo le dio a la Princesa una mochila con una especie de alitas. Juntas bajaron al comedor y desayunaron junto con Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo. Por supuesto que la Princesa hizo su mejor imitación de Sakura Kinomoto halagando a diestra y siniestra el desayuno.

Terminado el desayuno y después de que todos estuvieran listos, partieron rumbo al colegio.

En el templo Tsukimine, Kurogane observaba el cerezo con mucha atención. No sabía por que se sentía nostálgico al ver a aquel árbol.

-Dicen que ese cerezo tiene más de mil años- dice por detrás Mizuki

-El Mago dice que tiene una energía especial- comenta Kurogane –Pero, a mi me recuerda a uno que hay en mi país-

-Fye esta en lo correcto. Este árbol tiene una energía muy especial y es que hubo muchos magos que necesitaron de su ayuda.-

-y dígame- dice Fye que estaba leyendo un libro en una banca -¿siguen existiendo magos en este mundo?-

-Si, sin embargo son pocos los que pueden dominar la magia ahora. Además, la magia es secreta.

-ya veo-

Mokona acompañaba a Syaoran que se había quedado dormido esperando en la entrada. Nadie lo quería despertar simplemente por el hecho de que parecía muy cansado; no se sabía a que hora cayo vencido por el sueño y Mokona tuvo la gran idea de acompañar a Syaoran hasta que este despertara.

-Mokona- dice Fye que había entrado al templo -¿Cómo esta Syaoran?

-No despierta- dice Mokona

-¿y las plumas?-

-Mokona sintió que una pluma había desaparecido-

-¡¿Eh?- Fye se sorprendió de oír eso

-Pero, Mokona siente que la otra pluma ha intensificado su poder-

-Esto es extraño- dice Kurogane que ha logrado escuchar todo –Una pluma desaparece y otra intensifica su presencia. Lo cual podría llegar a ser…-

-…que las dos se hayan encontrado y estén juntas- concluye Fye. El grupo sabia muy bien que una pluma no desaparece así porque si. Como en la República de Hanshin: la causa de que la pluma desapareciera y reapareciera constantemente fue porque la Pluma de la Princesa estaba dentro de un "Kudan". Talvez, ese seria un caso bastante similar

-De cual quier forma… hay que encontrarla- dice Syaoran que acaba de despertar –por el bien de este mundo y también porque la Princesa lo quiere así.

Tomoyo Daidouji y La Princesa Sakura llegaron a la Escuela Tomoeda en el auto de Sonomi. Y después de despedirse estuvieron pendientes de la partida del automóvil para saber cuando podía la Princesa irse al templo.

-Bueno, parece que todo funciono a la perfección- dice Tomoyo –creo que es hora de despedirse-

-Gracias por todo- dice la Princesa

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que mi Sakura podría ser la princesa de un país en otro mundo? Cuídate- ambas se estrechan la mano en señal de despedida y la Princesa se demora viendo a Tomoyo entrar al colegio. "Bueno, hora de regresar" piensa y da media vuelta pero enseguida se topa con un profesor del colegio.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita Kinomoto?- pregunta el profesor. La Princesa no sabia que decir. No sabía si quedarse ahí o si huir pero de pronto aparece Tomoyo por detrás

-¡Sakura! ¡Buenos días! ¿Creíste que hoy iba a faltar a clases? ¡Ay Sakura!- y rápidamente Tomoyo la agarra del brazo y entran corriendo al instituto. –Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que terminen las clases-

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara eso?- dice la Princesa jadeando.

-Unas ocho horas-

-¡¿QUEEE?-

-Tendrás que ser paciente. No contaba con este imprevisto-

-¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE LES EXPLICARE A TODOS LO DE LA COJERA?-

-Tranquila el papá de Sakura me dijo que ella no vendrá a la escuela hoy. Además ella se desmayo en el aula ayer.-

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-

-No se. Naoko le presto una pluma muy bonita que encontró y apenas Sakura la tocó se quedo inmóvil y después se desmayo.-

La Princesa Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento: una pluma que su alter ego toca y que luego de desmaya. Solo faltaba saber algo.

-Dime, esa pluma ¿desapareció?-

-Si, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Todo encajaba en ese instante. Una pluma, una Sakura. La Princesa estuvo a punto de decirle a Tomoyo la forma del objeto que buscaba, pero en ese instante sonó la campana y todos entraron a clases. La Princesa no tuvo tiempo y quiso guardarlo para cuando llegara al templo.

**···**

Todo marchaba bien hasta después del desayuno que tomo Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora se encontraba en una situación incomoda, arrinconada por las constantes preguntas que le hacían Yue, Kero y Shaoran., hasta que no pudo contenerse y soltó un grito que dejo congelados a los tres.

-¡Podrían calmarse de una vez!- decía Sakura enojada con sus amigos -¡Me siento acosada con tantas preguntas! ¡Una pregunta tras otra, tras otra, tras otra! ¡YA NO LO AGUANTO MAS!- en ese instante aparece debajo de Sakura el Circulo Mágico de la Estrella y una fuerza poderosa lanza a los tres, Yue Kero y Shaoran, por el aire y los estampa contra la pared.

-¡Sakura, detente!- grita Shaoran, no podía respirar

-¡Sakura, por favor, cálmate!- dice Kero con un hilo de voz.

-¡SAKURA!-

-¡MEKO!- dice Mokona con los ojos abiertos de par en par –la pluma se manifiesta, es muy grande su poder-

-¡Rápido Mokona, localiza la Pluma!- dice Syaoran y Mokona rápidamente empieza a trabajar.

_-Sakura, por fav…- _Shaoran perdía de apoco el conocimiento. Entonces Sakura, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, los abre y para su sorpresa ve que Shaoran estaba pegado a la pared, lejos del suelo y que de apoco cerraba los ojos.

-¡SHAORAN!- grita Sakura. La fuerza desapareció; Kero, Yue y Shaoran caen rendidos al piso; el Circulo Mágico desaparece y Sakura pronto pierde la conciencia.

-Mmm... Lo siento, Mokona no ha podido localizarla- se lamenta Mokona

-No hay de que lamentarse- la tranquiliza Fye –Pronto la encontraremos-

Todos todavía estaban en la entrada del templo cuando sonó un teléfono y Mizuki lo atiende.

-Hola… Tomoyo ¿Eres tu?-

Los viajeros paran la oreja al escuchar a Mizuki pronunciar el nombre de Tomoyo

-…Ya veo- continua Mizuki –entonces ¿Qué le paso a Kinomoto?... Entiendo, era algo "inevitable"… ¡Pero que astuta! Ok se los diré. Adiós.- Mizuki se acerca a los viajeros y les comunica la noticia –Aquella a la que ustedes llaman Sakura se encuentra ahora en el Instituto Tomoeda. Los compañeros de Kinomoto notaron que traía bastón y Tomoyo les dio una escusa bastante convincente ya que ayer Kinomoto se desmayo en medio de su clase-

-¿Es frecuente que esa niña se desmaye?- pregunta Kurogane

-No, nunca. Salvo en una ocasión.- responde Mizuki. Kurogane solo se limita a tratar de leer la mente con su mirada.

-¿Dónde queda el instituto?- dice Syaoran

Yukito terminaba de arropar a Sakura en la cama molesto con Yue, Kero y, más aún, con Shaoran.

-Yukito, no te pongas así- dice Kero

-¿Y como quieres que reaccione?- increpa Yukito –Ella no entiende lo que le esta ocurriendo. Ni si quiera a notado que su poder ha aumentado drásticamente ¡Esta inestable y ustedes la asustan!-

-Lo siento- dice Shaoran con la cabeza baja –No sabia cuan grave era la situación. No pude detenerlos. Además estaba tan asustado como ellos.-

-Shaoran ¿Cuán importante es para ti Sakura?

-Sakura es… la persona más importante para mí-

-Entonces- Yukito se acerca a Shaoran, apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de chico y muestra una tierna sonrisa -como castigo prepararás el almuerzo de Sakura ¿Si?-

Shaoran solo alcanza a asentir con la cabeza y también saca una sonrisa tímida.

-Kerberos.- continua Yukito ahora mirando a Kero –Se que soy una identidad falsa, pero hay cosas que no les permitiré hacer ni a ti, ni a Yue y una de ellas es que sean tan imprudentes.- Kero jamás vio a Yukito tan enfadado, siempre mostraba dulzura y sonreía tan simpáticamente. Pero cuando manifiesta su enfado, les puedo asegurar que hasta Yue le tiene miedo. –Les prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvan a hablar del tema a menos que pongan al tanto a Sakura de lo que creen que le esta pasando ¡Les quedo claro!-

A Kero le costo decir el si por el miedo que provocaba aquel Yukito. En cambio a Yue le costo por terco. Todos dejaron la habitación y pasó el tiempo, y Sakura dormía profundamente.

Ya era la tarde y Syaoran, Kurogane y Fye con Mokona esperaban escondidos en una esquina a que salieran Tomoyo y la Princesa.

-¿Por que tardan tanto?- deja escapar Kurogane

-Kuro-rin esta impaciente- dice Fye divertido

-No lo estoy-

-¡Kurorin impaciente! ¡Kurorin impaciente! ¡Kurorin impaciente!- canta Mokona

-¡Que no lo estoy Bollo Blanco!-

-¡Aah! Kuro-kuro esta enfadado- ríe Fye

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES KURO-KURO!- y comienza otra persecución al mas puro estilo Kurogane/Fye con Mokona cantando de fondo "¡Kuro-kuro enfadado! ¡Kuro-kuro enfadado!".

-¡Ya salio!- dice Syaoran –Vienen haca aquí.-

-Entonces- dice Fye y le da un empujón a Syaoran, lo cual hace que quede parado en medio de la vereda –Saluda a Tomoyo de nuestra parte-

-¡¿Por qué yo?- se queja Syaoran.

-Porque eres el mas presentable de los tres- responde Fye sonriendo

-¿Qué quisiste decir?- dice Kurogane

Las chicas llegan a la esquina donde Syaoran se encontraba y Fye, con Kurogane y Mokona, se alejan un par de metros para que Tomoyo no los vea.

-Hola.- saluda Syaoran –Gracias por cuidar de la Princesa-

-No hay de que Shaoran- dice Tomoyo

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Supuse que como el Shaoran que conozco todavía esta en China tu eres su alter ego. Además, supongo que te llamas como él.-

Syaoran recordaba las palabras de Mizuki en ese instante

"Entiendo. Pero también debes entender que si la novia de tu alter ego te encuentra vagando por ahí iniciaras un mal entendido amoroso, y créeme cuando te digo que no será bonito cuando tú otro yo los vea"

-¿Conociste a mí otro yo?-

-Si. Llegó a Tomoeda en busca de las Cartas Clow y era por ende rival de mi Sakura.- Syaoran y la Princesa se intercambiaron miradas: la de Syaoran decía "¿No entiendo?" y la de la Princesa Sakura decía "Después te lo explico". Pero Syaoran estaba impaciente -¿Cartas Clow? ¿Rival de Sakura?-

-Sakura Kinomoto es, en este mundo, una hechicera formidable-

-¡¿Hechicera?- suelta Kurogane, esa información lo tomo de sorpresa –¡¿Esa niña es una hechicera?-

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?- pregunta Tomoyo -¡El que grito para que se entere todo el mundo de lo que dije, por favor salga!-

-Kurotonto, nos descubrieron por ti- ríe Fye y los dos Hombres aparecen en la esquina con Mokona en brazos haciéndose la muñeca.

-Princesa ¿el rubio es parte de tu grupo?- pregunta Tomoyo curiosa

-Si- dice la Princesa

-¿Y el negro?-

-¡No soy ningún negro!- replica Kurogane

-También- dice la Princesa

-Responde ¿Cómo es eso de que esa niña es una hechicera?- dice Kurogane sin cuidado

-Con que ustedes son los turistas que buscaban un hotel.-

-Digamos que si- dice Fye sonriendo –llegamos ayer a este país y tratando de buscar refugio nos topamos con un alter ego bastante cansado de Sakura ¿Acaso estaba practicando con su magia?-

-No. Ella me dijo que estuvo estudiando hasta muy tarde para los exámenes finales.-

-¿Exámenes finales? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Sakura Kinomoto asiste a este instituto. En el estudiamos, matemáticas, lengua, historia, cocina, deportes entre otros.-

-¡Ah! Ya entendí. Quieres decir que acá concurre toda la gente para aprender los conocimientos adquiridos en este mundo ¿no es así?-

-Bueno no todo el mundo. En este instituto ingresan todo aquel que tenga entre 6 y 18 años, para aprender. Todos los que tengan una edad mayor y tengan unos ciertos requisitos podrá ingresar para enseñar.-

-No entiendo.-

-No importa. Acá no aprendemos nada de magia.- Tomoyo mira el cielo y abre los ojos -¡Oh! ¡Que tarde que es! ¡Tengo que irme! Nos vemos… ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?-

-¡Si, claro!- dice la Princesa -¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós a todos y gusto en conocerlos!- Tomoyo se aleja corriendo y todos los demás la despiden.

-¡Tenemos un problema!- dice de pronto la Princesa Sakura en un tono serio y hace que todos giren inmediatamente la cabeza –La pluma esta en posesión de mi alter ego-

Todos, hasta el mismo Fye se quedan perplejos ante la noticia.

-Entonces, no hay dos plumas en este mundo.- dice Kurogane con los ojos abiertos

-¿Cómo nos pudimos olvidar de la niña?- dice Fye con un hilo de voz.

-¡Tenemos que ir hacia allá!- dice Syaoran

-ALTO- dice una voz. Todos giran la cabeza hacia donde estaba la fuente y en el tejado de una de las casas se encontraba erguido un chico vestido con una tunica negra y un sombrero ancho, en su mano un báculo coronado con un enorme sol y a ambos lados una pantera negra y una mujer, ambos con alas de mariposa en la espalda.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?- dice sin ningún cuidado Kurogane

-En esta vida, soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Pero en mi vida pasada, fui Clow Reed.

-¡¿PAPÁ?- grita la Princesa Sakura

-Eriol ¿Acaso es aquella niña, tu hija?- pregunta perpleja la mujer

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- Kurogane no entendía nada y a Fye le costaba entenderlo. Pero Syaoran solo se limitaba a esperar un combate.

**···**

Sakura Kinomoto comía en silencio el almuerzo que preparo Shaoran. Él le pidió disculpas por lo que paso después del desayuno. Pero Sakura no sabia si perdonarlo o no. Repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado y una pregunta se terminaba de formar en su cabeza. De pronto paro de comer.

-Shaoran- llama Sakura y el chico, que tenia todo el tiempo cabizbajo, miro a Sakura -¿Por qué me preguntaban si me sentía diferente? ¿Qué conclusiones saco Kero de la charla con Yue?-

-Sakura- Shaoran iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir el perdón de Sakura y para desahogarse de la pena que sufría –Después de que tocaste la Pluma Kerberos notó que tu aura se volvió muy poderosa, mucho más de lo que ya era ¿notaste algún poder proveniente de la pluma?-

-la verdad Shaoran, no note nada. Empiezo a creer que la puma contenía un recuerdo-

-¿Un recuerdo?-

-Si. Un recuerdo en el que una niña idéntica a mi era hija del Mago Clow- Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sin embargo tenía que decirle algo importante a Sakura.

-Sakura- dice Shaoran –No vine aquí de visita. Eriol llamó a mi casa y solo me dijo "Ve a Tomoeda, protege a Sakura." No se por que lo dijo, pero se que tuvo una razón para hacerlo.-

-Shaoran, gracias.- ambos se miran, ambos se quieren, ambos se aman y se pierden en la mirada del otro.

**···**

La noche era oscura y tormentosa, y no había un alma en las calles. Entonces del nubloso cielo se forma una burbuja que cae pesadamente hasta romperse en la aguja de la Torre de Tokyo. Se revela de a poco una figura esbelta. En una mano una katana, en la otra sangre y en sus ojos azul y café una mirada vacía.

-Encontrare las plumas, cueste lo que cueste-

* * *

><p><strong><em>AVANCES<em>**

**-Una charla entre parientes.**

**-Una pluma que recuperar.**

**-La calma que precede a la Tormenta.**

**-¿Quien es la Card Captor?**

**Capitulo 3: Eriol y **Fei Wang**_ ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! n_n_**


	4. Capitulo 3: Eriol y Fei Wang

**Capitulo 3: Eriol y Fei Wang**

-¡¿Papá? ¡¿En verdad eres tú?-

Los viajeros estaban confundidos aunque tenían presente la advertencia de Yuko, todos se preguntaban si aquel niño de ropas extravagantes era el mismo Clow Reed que la Bruja de las Dimensiones mencionó.

-¿Amo Eriol?- la pantera miraba a su amo esperando una respuesta que aliviara los corazones de todos.

-Tiempo ha pasado- dice Eriol calmadamente –hija mía-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del chico, excepto la Princesa Sakura que en es momento sentía una felicidad enorme al saber que podía volver a hablar con su padre.

-Muchas angustias has pasado. Pronto todo terminara.-

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?- grita Kurogane.

-No les permitiré que vayan a la casa de Sakura antes de tiempo. Primero tengo algo que hacer.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a molestarnos, mocoso?- dice Kurogane y acto seguido le pide a Mokona la katana pero esta se niega. -¡¿De qué lado estas, bollo blanco?-

-¡Mokona no quiere que dañes a quien creo a Mokona!- dice Mokona con miedo

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-

-La energía que emana de aquel chico es la misma que la de Clow. Mokona esta segura de que Eriol es Clow.-

-Ha pasado tiempo, Mokona- dice Eriol serenamente –yo soy la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed y también soy aquel rey que crío y cuido a la Princesa Sakura. Perdón por la repentina aparición y como forma de compensación les ofrezco que se queden en mi casa esta noche

-No aceptamos- dice kurogane

-¡Aceptamos con mucho gusto su oferta!- dice divertido Fye

-¡¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS FLACO RAQUÍTICO?-

-Excelente- dice Eriol complacido -Después de esta noche todo pasara como tendrá que pasar. Me harían un gran favor si descansaran esta noche en mi casa.-

-Pero- dice Syaoran -¿y si mi copia aparece?-

-Todo pasara como tenga que pasar- insistió Eriol y Syaoran miró a la Princesa buscando alguna garantía de que podía confiar en él.

-No hay otra elección- dice la Princesa –habrá que hacer lo que él dice-

**···**

-¡Ya llegué!- se escuchaba a Touya desde el recibidor –Yuki ¿Cómo esta Sakura?-

Sakura Kinomoto estaba con Shaoran ambos estaban prestando total atención a la conversación entre Touya y Yukito desde la habitación.

-Ella esta bien. Tuvo otra recaída pero creo que no es nada grave-

-No me mientas Yukito- dice Touya con una pizca de enfado en su voz -¿Qué paso?-

-Tranquilízate Touya. Tanto Yue como yo no sabemos lo que le esta pasando simplemente tenemos una sutil pista de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido.- un silencio invade la casa roto por el cantar de los pájaros despidiendo al sol –Tu también lo notaste, no es así. Desde que te devolvimos tu poder de videncia lo haz notado.-

-No hablemos de eso aquí-

-No te preocupes. Sakura esta dormida-

-No lo estoy- dice Sakura bajando las escaleras y detrás de ella bajaba Shaoran Li. Touya nunca le agrado ese chico y siempre le molesto su presencia y no seria la excepción aquel encuentro pero pronto interrumpe Yukito aquella atmosfera.

-¡Sakura, no puedes estar levantada tienes que descansar!-

-No- dice Sakura –Quiero saber qué es lo que esta pasando-

-Sakura- Yukito no tenia intenciones de decir nada entonces fue Yue quien le hablo "Yo lo explicare todo" y acto seguido Yukito se transforma en Yue.

-Kerberos y yo tenemos serias sospechas de que esa pluma haya incrementado tu poder al ser absorbida por ti- dice Yue –La repentina desaparición de esa pluma después de que la tocaras y te desmayaras nos hace suponer que se fusionó con tigo.-

-Pero ¿Cómo si no sentí nada mágico en ella?-

-La pregunta es- dice Shaoran –Si esa pluma contenía un recuerdo ¿De quién era?-

-Sakura- dice Touya -¿Cómo era esa pluma?-

-No se no puedo dibujarla.- dice Sakura algo molesta pero al instante se le ocurre algo y saca la Carta de la Creatividad.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?- dicen a coro Touya y Shaoran

-Aun estas delicada- advierte Shaoran, pero Sakura no le hace caso y la activa.

-_"Carta de la Creación ¡Ayúdame! Ayúdame a crear una falsa pluma. Inspecciona mis recuerdos busca esa pluma que Naoko encontró y recréala para mí ¡CREACIÓN!"_- en ese momento un rayo de luz sale del centro de la carta y se clava en la frente de Sakura, ésta queda en estado de trance. Los tres hombres quedan helados pero no hacen nada por miedo a que le pase algo a la chica. De pronto sale otro rayo de luz que se detiene en medio del camino y forma una mancha en el aire que de apoco toma la forma de una preciosa pluma blanca con un dibujo de un corazón en ella. Cuando todo termino la carta retrajo los dos hilos luminosos y volvió a la mano de su ama que poco a poco abrió los ojos –esa es. Muchas gracias.-

-¡A caso te has vuelto loca!- grita Touya molesto por la repentina decisión de Sakura -¡Pudiste hacerte daño!-

-Esta es La Pluma- dice Yue calmadamente –Sakura todavía estas usando la Carta-

-No ya la guarde- dice Sakura

-¿Cómo es posible?- dice seriamente Shaoran –las cosas creadas por la Carta de la Creación desaparecen inmediatamente después de que dejas de usarla-

-Esta es la prueba irrefutable del poder de la pluma.- dice Yue –Los poderes de Sakura, de ayer a hoy, han incrementado radicalmente haciendo que toda creación por medio de la carta se vuelva real-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijeron a coro Shaoran, Sakura y Touya

-Esta Pluma es real- todos quedaron mudos de la impresión. En verdad Sakura se había vuelto muy poderosa –Pero, como dijo Sakura, es al final "una Pluma falsa". No contiene ningún recuerdo, ni ningún poder.-

Después de eso todo quedo en calma. Sakura se apresuro a guardarla en un lugar seguro, Touya y Yukito prepararon la cena, Shaoran tendió la mesa y Fujitaka habia vuelto del trabajo. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en cuanto la comida estuvo lista. Todo transcurrió normal y alegremente y la charla fue bastante animada. En la mesa no se soltó palabra alguna de lo que pasó y decidieron ocultarlo de Fujitaka.

**···**

Syaoran caminaba solo por la noche de Tomoeda repasando en su mente todo lo que habia ocurrido

_-Lo siento, no podrás acompañarnos- dice Eriol a Syaoran con una sonrisa_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunta Syaoran molesto._

_-Sakura necesita todo el apoyo posible-_

_-¿De cual "Sakura" estas hablando?-_

_-De Kinomoto, por su puesto. Además tú eres el más presentable de los cuatro.-_

_-¿Qué quiso decir?- dice Kurogane algo irritado_

_-Solo piensa un momento- continua Eriol sin hacerle caso a Kurogane –Fye no puede ir a la casa de los Kinomoto porque le falta un ojo y con ese parche tiene un aire malicioso-_

_-Bueno, que le vamos a hacer- dice Fye con una sonrisa de resignación_

_-La princesa Sakura- continúa Eriol –Tampoco puede por que se toparía inevitablemente con su alter ego y eso seria una gran confusión, además de que Kinomoto todavía sigue inestable-_

_-Comprendo- dice Syaoran cabizbajo_

_-¿Y yo que?- pregunta impaciente Kurogane_

_-Contigo llamarían automáticamente a la Policía- remata divertido Eriol._

_-¡MOCOSO DESCARADO!- grita Kurogane con su mejor cara de perro rabioso._

_-En cambio, contigo Syaoran será mas fácil y menos peligroso decirle a Sakura lo que esta pasando. El único obstáculo que encontraras será Shaoran Li. Pero el entiende rápidamente como es la situación y aceptara mas fácilmente que existen otros mundos.-_

-Comprenderá rápidamente la situación- repite Syaoran mirando sus pies. –Mokona ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de Kinomoto?

-Mokona la siente clara y puede guiarte hasta ella sin problemas- contesta Mokona

Syaoran, usando de GPS a Mokona, corre hacia la casa de Sakura esperanzado en poder llegar a verla. Al doblar una esquina, se topa con un joven y un muchacho, no se percata de ellos y sigue de largo. Pero el muchacho siente el aura mágica de Mokona y se da vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?- pregunta el joven

-Ese muñeco no es un peluche Yukito- responde Shaoran y sale a perseguir al chico que paso recién y Yukito lo sigue con un grito de "Shaoran, espera".

Syaoran sigue corriendo hacia la casa Kinomoto si parar guiado por el "Súper Mokona's GPS" hasta que de la nada un rayo le bloquea el camino.

-¿Qué fue ese rayo?- pregunta Mokona

-¡No fue natural, estoy seguro!- dice Syaoran

-¡Dese vuelta!- ordena una voz que a Syaoran le parece muy familiar.

El chico del muñeco estaba inmóvil frente al lugar donde cayó el rayo

-¡Eso fue peligroso!- dice Yukito

-De alguna forma tenia que detenerlo- dice Shaoran que estaba sosteniendo su espada -¡Dije que te des vuelta!- en ese momento el chico se dio vuelta lentamente dejando ver su rostro -¡No puede ser!-

-¡El chico es idéntico a ti!- dice Yukito que habia quedado helado de la impresión

-Tengo que irme- dice el chico –Es muy importante para mi llegar allá-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Shaoran aun con la guardia en alto

-Mi nombre es Syaoran-

Ambos con miradas desafiantes; ambos listos para la batalla; uno con espada, otro sin ella; uno comprende la situación perfectamente, el otro no termina de entenderla; ambos con el mismo cuerpo y la misma alma, y, sin embargo, diferentes en existencia.

**···**

Syaoran clon estaba en la aguja de La Torre de Tokyo rastreando con el ojo azul la ubicación de la pluma. Mientras, Fei Wang Reed observa con aire arrogante desde el espejo.

No tardo mucho el clon para localizar la pluma. Y a continuación salto de la aguja hacia la terraza del edificio mas alto. Así, de tejado en tejado, se dirigía a la ciudad de Tomoeda sin parar en ningún momento ya que no sentía cansancio, ni dolor, ni ningún sentimiento del cuerpo o del corazón.

Llego al tejado del templo Tsukimine, cada vez más cerca del objetivo, pero n pudo seguir avanzando más. Por más que se esforzara en seguir camino, no podía salir del tejado.

-Una barrera Kekkai- dice Fei Wang –Es imposible que un hechizo así detenga a mi creación. A menos que…-

-Un placer verte Fei Wang- dice una voz detrás del clon. Este se da vuelta y ve a un chico de su misma edad con un báculo, vestido con una tunica y decorado con un gran sombrero.

Fei Wang solo miraba por el espejo a aquel niño. Si el era el responsable del Kekkai entonces debía ser eliminado, y con una señal ordeno a su clon que matara al chico. Y acto seguido, el clon empezó a usar la magia de Fye formando un circulo en el aire con las runas y del centro del circulo sale una poderosa bola de fuego. El muchacho no se movió ni un segundo y mantuvo una calmada sonrisa incluso cuando le golpeo la esfera de fuego.

El blanco fue eliminado y ningún obstáculo se interponía en su camino, pero cuando el clon quiso dase vuelta para continuar su camino, no pudo. No podía moverse ¿Por qué?

-Me decepciona que subestimes tanto a tus adversarios Fei Wang.- dijo la misma voz; el niño estaba vivo.

Fei Wang Reed se dio cuenta de que se había confiado y era muy conciente de que eso era un grave error. –Solo un mago muy poderoso podría inmovilizar a mi creación. Mas poderoso que esa Bruja y ese entupido mago de Celes ¡Clow Reed!-

-Así fue como me llamaba en mi vida pasada.- dice el chico –En esta vida soy Eriol-

-Todos tus esfuerzos son en vano, al igual que los de esa Bruja-

-Eso es y siempre será un sueño. Todo tu esfuerzo será en vano.-

-Hablas con la pared. Aunque tenga que destruir todo el universo, cumpliré mi deseo. No importa el precio-

-Por esa razón no se cumplirá tu deseo. El precio siempre es importante. El precio siempre tiene que ser tan preciado como el deseo. Si no, no habría equidad.-

-¿Por qué sigues intentando persuadirme?-

-Porque tengo fe en el futuro.-

Ambos Reed se miran a los ojos auque ninguno de los dos este en el espacio/tiempo del otro. Ambos en silencio, uno arrogante, otro amable. Eriol ocultaba su desesperanza con una sonrisa. Nunca quiso que las cosas pasaran de esa manera, pero así pasaron. Entonces Eriol levanto la mano y el espejo de Fei Wang sufrió una pequeña resquebrajadura.

-¡¿Qué haces?- grita Fei Wang, le había tomado por sorpresa ese movimiento.

-¡Siete años! ¡Ese fue el tiempo en el cual fue incubado un corazón en esta creación tuya! ¡Pero tu magia, al ser tan poderosa, lo ha enjaulado! ¡Yo liberare ese corazón!-

-¡No lo permitiré!-

Eriol y Fei Wang comenzaron una batalla por el corazón del clon. Eriol, poco a poco, dejo mostrar una mueca de cansancio y dolor. Fei Wang, también, además de que en su mirada se podía agregar el odio. Ambos magos, poderosos; ambos magos, iguales; pero ambos magos, muy diferentes. Uno con el deseo de ayudar, el otro con el deseo de satisfacer sus propios deseos.

Pero, a pesar de lo poderoso que fuera Eriol no fue suficiente. El conjuro se rompe y Eriol junto con el clon caen rendidos. En cambio Fei Wang Reed suelta una carcajada de satisfacción.

-¡Que decepción! ¡El Grande y Poderoso Mago Clow Reed vencido por una cucaracha!- ríe Fei Wang-¡Perdiste Clow! ¡No hay nadie en el universo que me pueda detener! ¡Ni siquiera el Destino!-

-Nadie puede ir en contra del Destino- dice Eriol –Incluso tu Fei Wang.- la carcajada de Fei Wang paro en seco -A pesar de que no pude liberar el corazón de esta pobre criatura, algo de esa jaula debilite. Además, tu creación no despertara sino hasta que un rayo de sol toque su ojo derecho.-

Fei Wang no se espero eso de su adversario. Un hechizo así lanzado durante el combate solo podía significar una cosa –Jamás fue tu intención liberar ese corazón ¿Verdad?-

-Ya te lo dije: "un deseo preciado se tiene que pagar con algo de igual valor". Ese corazón no es preciado para mí.- y con esas últimas palabras Eriol desaparece del tejado.

-¡ERIOL!-

Mizuki se había despertado por un ruido ensordecedor y un temblor que invadían el templo y rápidamente sale al patio a ver lo que pasa. Observa que en el tejado del templo se producía una pelea de vientos y luces que después se disiparon y devolvieron la calma. Pero cuando se da vuelta, encuentra a Eriol inconciente en medio del patio del templo y corre a socorrerlo.

-¡¿Estas bien? ¡Eriol!- dice Mizuki angustiada mientras que lo acuesta en su falda. Sin embargo Eriol no abría los ojos y Mizuki desesperada lo alza y lleva adentro del templo

**···**

Los dos Syaorans se miraban en silencio y Yukito solo se limitaba a entender que fueron esas palabras de aquel muchacho con el muñeco ¿Por qué era idéntico a Shaoran? ¿Por qué también se llamaba Shaoran?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- dice Shaoran confundido

-No- dice seriamente Syaoran –Soy idéntico a ti porque soy un alter ego de otra dimensión. No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que ir a proteger a una tal Sakura Kinomoto-

-¡¿Has dicho Sakura?- dice Yukito -¡¿Esta en peligro?-

-¿La conocen?-

-Yo soy el mejor amigo de su hermano y este chico es su novio- dice inocentemente Yukito lo que a Shaoran repentinamente se le pone la cara roja y baja exageradamente la guardia, mientras que Syaoran responde con una cara de confusión muy marcada.

-¡Sakura y Syaoran son novios! ¡Sakura y Syaoran son novios! ¡Sakura y Syaoran son novios! ¡Y a Mokona eso la pone feliz!- canta Mokona

A los dos Syaorans se les pone la cara completamente roja mientras que Yukito mira a Mokona con ojos curiosos.

-Tenías razón Shaoran, no es ningún muñeco- comenta Yukito

-¿Po… Podemos hablar con más calma con el hermano de Sakura?- dice Shaoran muerto de la vergüenza.

-Cla… Claro- dice Syaoran igual de avergonzado mientras que Mokona continuaba cantando "¡Sakura y Syaoran son novios!".

Llegaron a la casa de Los Kinomoto y Yukito, antes de golpear la puerta le dijo a Syaoran que se escondiera con Mokona. El que atiende la puerta es Fujitaka. Dentro se podía oír a Sakura lavando los platos.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunta Fujitaka a Yukito

-No, nada importante.- dice Yukito con una sonrisa -¿Podría Hablar con Touya un momento?-

-Claro Yukito- y después de ese inusual pedido Fujitaka llama a Touya el cual aparece luego de unos minutos y los atiende

-¿Qué pasa Yuki?- dice Touya

-Será mejor que hablemos afuera- dice Yukito con una de sus inusuales caras serias, cosa que a Touya lo preocupa y sale inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que se trata de la pluma- dice Yukito y se da vuelta -¡Ya puedes salir!-

Touya mira hacia donde se supone esta un chico entre las sombras y la luz de un faro revela su rostro.

-¿El Mocoso?-

-Shaoran esta aquí- dice Yukito señalando la entrada y efectivamente Shaoran estaba en el pórtico. Touya vuelve a mirar confundido al Shaoran que esta del otro lado de la calle y de nuevo al del pórtico.

-Creo que Sakura le puso algo raro al te- dice Touya que no entendía nada pues veía a Shaoran x2.

-Lamento decirte que no es una alucinación. Él que esta del otro lado de la calle se llama Syaoran y creo que tiene mucho que ver con aquella pluma.-

Touya estaba tan confundido como Yukito y Shaoran y los tres le pidieron explicaciones y que cuente cual es su historia a Syaoran. Él se esmero en resumir rápidamente el viaje, lo que eran las plumas, con quienes estaban y quienes eran sus compañeros de viaje quien era la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Les dijo todo y respondía brevemente las preguntas que le hacían. La charla fue larga y ardua y después se organizaron para hospedarlo en la casa de Sakura.

Touya les pidió a los Syaorans que se intercambiaran la ropa y que inventaran una escusa para que Mokona no levantara sospechas. En cuanto todo estuvo listo Touya mando esta vez a Shaoran a esconderse, entro a la casa y pregunto a su padre si Syaoran podía quedarse a dormir. Y después de tomar todos los recaudos y aclarar las dudas de su padre, éste finalmente acepta.

Syaoran se queda en la casa de Sakura y Shaoran y Yukito vuelven a la casa de este ultimo pensando en todo lo que dijo Syaoran, pensando en que fue el encuentro mas extraño de sus vidas.

-Sakura- llama Touya desde las escaleras –Ven sube. Quiero hablar un minuto co tigo-

-En seguida voy- dice Sakura y voltea hacia donde esta sentado Syaoran en la mesa -¿En serio te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, Shaoran?-

-Si- contesta Syaoran. Sakura, a pesar de lo despistada que es, notaba que ese Shaoran era un poco diferente al que salio de la casa hace un par de horas. Pero se guarda sus sospechas y antes de subir las escaleras le dice un tímido "Gracias" y sigue su camino con Mokona en modo muñeco en brazos.

**···**

Eriol abrió los ojos y observó la habitación donde se encontraba. Era pequeña y en ella solo se encontraba un cuenco con agua y un plato con tres inciensos quemándose. Pasado un rato una puerta corrediza se abrió y una persona entro

-Kaho-

-¿Cómo te encuentras Eriol?-

-Mejor.-

-¿Qué paso en el techo del templo? Me despertaron los ruidos y los temblores-

-Una charla entre parientes.- dice Eriol con una sonrisa que después se le borra –No tengo mucho tiempo Kaho-

-¿Qué sucede?- Mizuki se preocupo por las palabras de Eriol.

-Necesito un momento solo.- Kaho Mizuki no comprendía que pasaba –Te lo explico luego. Primero pásame el cuenco de agua antes de irte por favor.- A Mizuki le entro el miedo y la duda pero a pesar de todo eso le entrego el cuenco con agua a Eriol y después se marcho de la habitación.

Eriol miro fijamente el cuenco y el agua empezó a oscurecerse. Orando un conjuro hizo aparecer en el agua negra un Círculo Mágico de Clow y con un dedo toco la superficie haciendo que el círculo se borre y aparezca en su lugar el rostro de una bella mujer de cabello negro y lacio, de ojos color rojo carmín.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Clow Reed?- dice la mujer

-Mucho, querida Yuuko- dice Eriol –tengo un deseo-

Yuuko Ichihara dibuja una misteriosa sonrisa –Ya veo-

En el tejado del templo, Syaoran clon seguía dormido, tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza apuntando a su lado derecho, esperando a que un rayo de sol lo despertara.

Fei Wang Reed esperando el amanecer para continuar con su cometido

-Mañana, todo acabara-

* * *

><p><strong>-La batalla comenzara con un rayo de sol<strong>

**-La hechicera tendrá que proteger lo que mas ama.**

**-Las acciones controlan su destino**

**-¿Cuál fue el deseo de Eriol?**

_**Capitulo 4: Los Herederos de Clow**** ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! **_**n_n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROXIMAMENTE<strong>_

_**La muerte de un ser amado puede regalarnos una valiosa lección**_

_** como arrebatarnos la cordura**_

_**Watanuki Kimihiro ya es libre. P**__**ero, tendrá que impedir que se desmorone otra vez el universo. Para ello deberá viajar a otro mundo y enfrentarse a un enemigo peor que Fei Wang Reed en:**_

_**xxxHOLIC Kuraitsu  
><strong>_


	5. Capitulo 4: Los Herederos de Clow

**Capitulo 4: Los Herederos de Clow.**

Desde la ventana de un hotel, La Princesa Sakura contemplaba preocupada el tormentoso cielo, repasando una y otra vez en su mente las palabras de su padre antes de salir: _"Todo lo que hice y lo que voy a hacer es por ti, hija". _Ella no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir pronto y no sabia que hacer para evitarlo.

Nakuru desde hace rato observaba a la Princesa preguntándose por qué Eriol había criado a esa niña de otro mundo y por que era tan idéntica a Sakura. Pero todo lo que Eriol dijo fue _"Esto lo hago, para enmendar un error que cometí en el pasado"._

_-Eriol- _piensa Nakuru -_¿Por qué lo dijiste como si nos dijeras "adiós"?-_

-Ruby Moon- Fye la llamaba.

-Por favor, llámame Nakuru ¿En que te puedo servir?-

-¿A dónde fue Eriol?-

-Solo me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer esta noche, y que lo tenía que hacer solo-

Kurogane estaba en el balcón masticando bronca por las bromas que le gastó Eriol, mientras que Spinel, que se encontraba al lado de Kurogane, solo se limitaba a leer los viejos manuscritos de Clow.

-Oye gato- dice Kurogane sin ningún tacto -¿Qué estas leyendo?-

-No soy un gato- dice Spinel molesto –Y lo que estoy leyendo no es de tu incumbencia-

De pronto asoma por la ventana Nakuru con una amplia sonrisa

-"Suppy" "Kurolili" ya esta lista la cena- y tan rápido como llego se va dejando a unos irritados Kurogane y Spinel que pronto entran para comer.

**···**

Todas las luces ya estaban apagadas en la casa Kinomoto y Syaoran estaba dormido en el sofá, pero Sakura Kinomoto no podía dormir pues le quedaba flotando en la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con su hermano. Era muy difícil para ella comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado ella que pudieran existir otros mundos además del suyo. Y no podía imaginar que aquel Shaoran que esta durmiendo en el living no sea el que conoce. Todas esas dudas hacen que Sakura se levante de su cama y valla a evacuar ella misma sus dudas a Shaoran.

El sueño de Syaoran fue interrumpido por unos pasos que venían de las escaleras, pero todo estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada hasta que se prenden las luces del living provocando que Syaoran se levantara de un salto.

-Pe… Perdón- tartamudea Sakura que también se sobresalto -¿Te asuste?-

-No te preocupes- dice Syaoran -¿No puedes dormir?-

-No. De repente todo se volvió muy confuso; las Plumas, distintos mundos, otros yo. Y quería preguntarte si ¿de verdad no eres Shaoran Li?-

-No, no soy el Syaoran Li que tú conoces. Vengo de un mundo distinto.-

-¿Cuán distinto? ¿El cielo es verde y las hojas de los árboles son azules? Tengo entendido de que las leyes naturales difieren dependiendo del Mundo.-

-Mi mundo es casi idéntico al tuyo. Pero hay toda clase de mundos, sin embargo nunca me he topado con uno que tenga el cielo verde.-

-Ya veo. Me dijo mi hermano que también viaja contigo una Sakura y unos tipos de nombre extraño. Dime ¿Cómo es ella?-

La conversación duro bastante tiempo hasta que Sakura noto que la estaba venciendo el sueño y se despidió de Syaoran que también le estaban pesando los parpados. Gracias a la charla que tuvieron ambos durmieron profundamente toda la noche.

En el tejado del Templo Tsukimine un ser artificial dormía bajo los efectos de un hechizo y un tirano observaba en su espejo como todo se empezaba a aclarar.

-_Dulce Aurora que precedes al Sol, trayendo con tigo el final de la noche y el mensaje a los mortales que el carro dorado surcara de nuevo los cielo_s-recita Fei Wang - _también traerás otro mensaje tras de ti y lo primero que Sol verá será Sangre derramada_-

Mientras que dentro del templo, Eriol conversaba con Yuuko usando como medio de comunicación un tazón de agua que conectaba los dos mundos.

-El precio con el cual pagaras tu deseo- dice Yuuko -¿sabes cual es?-

-Si- contesta Eriol con una sonrisa

-Entonces, cuando estés listo, haremos la transacción-

La imagen se oscurece hasta quedar completamente negra y después se aclara hasta que vuelve a ser solo agua. Eriol llama a Mizuki y le pide que tire el agua del cuenco y acto seguido se acuesta a dormir.

En la tienda Yuuko deja caer una lágrima. _"Clow ¿Por qué?"_ suspira.

Todos en la casa Kinomoto despertaron temprano, salvo Sakura, que le costo levantarse y Kero la trataba de despertar. Syaoran tedía la mesa, mientras que Fujitaka preparaba el desayuno y el primero en bajar a desayunar fue Touya. La comida matutina transcurrió como de costumbre a excepción de que ese día Syaoran estaba presente y eso cambiaba un poco el ambiente. No todos los días desayunas con alguien que vino de otro mundo aunque Fujitaka simplemente le pareció tan espacial ese día como aquel en el cual Tomoyo se quedo a dormir en la casa. Después del desayuno Sakura partió de su casa con Syaoran. Rumbo al colegio

En el hotel donde se hospedaban los Viajeros paso algo parecido, solo que en lugar de Sakura, por cansancio, no despertaba, fue Fye y por borrachera. Sin embargo Kurogane no trato de despertarlo por insistencia de la Princesa y de Nakuru.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa si quieren la Pluma- dice Nakuru –No queremos que Sakura llegue tarde al Colegio-

-A mi me da lo mismo- dice Kurogane –Lo único que me importa es conseguir la pluma e irme al siguiente mundo-

-¡Que duro eres Kurolili!-

-¡No me gusta ese nombre!- grita Kurogane rabioso.

Todos se fueron del hotel dejando solo a Fye que seguía durmiendo pacidamente en el sofá.

En cuanto el rayo de sol toco el ojo derecho, el ser artificial despertó y reinicio su rastreo. La pluma ya no estaba en el mismo lugar ahora estaba en movimiento haciendo que le costara un poco mas de esfuerzo localizarla. En cuanto lo hace se dirige rápidamente hacia donde se ubica la pluma.

Fei Wang observa como el clon vuelve a andar y va tras su preza "La cacería, comenzó".

El punto de reunión era el Parque Pingüino. Allí esperaban Sakura Kinomoto y los dos Syaorans, junto con Mokona y Kero, a los demás. Sakura estaba un poco incomoda con la presencia de Syaoran. Sabia que era de otro mundo, no era el Shaoran que ella conoce, sin embargo no lograba asimilarlo del todo. El silencio era incomodo.

-A Mokona le encanta fingir ser un muñeco.- dice Mokona

-A mi no me pasa lo mismo- dice Kero -¿Cuánto tiempo mas tenemos que esperar, mocoso?-

-Ya deben de estar llegando- dice Syaoran sin llevarle mucho el apunte de pronto se escucha una voz diciendo "¡Mocoso!". Era Kurogane que venia en compañía de Nakuru. Pero no se podía ver a la Princesa y a Spinel. Syaoran lo nota y corre hacia Kurogane a preguntarle donde esta, a lo que responde que la Princesa esta escondida para que Sakura no la vea. Syaoran le explica a Kurogane que Sakura sabe de la Princesa y esta al tanto de todo.

-Entonces, ve tú y díselo- manda Kurogane a Syaoran apuntando a la arboleda y Syaoran corre hacia allá. Kurogane continúa hasta que se encuentra con Sakura y Shaoran cara a cara. En seguida Sakura lo reconoce.

-¡Tu eres aquel turista que vino con el rubio a pedir techo!- dice Sakura.

-Si.- dice Kurogane de un modo seco –Necesitamos esa pluma para poder irnos de aquí.-

-¡Ay! Pero que directo que eres- dice Kero –Si lo dices amablemente y con un por favor talvez te la demos.-

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- grita Kurogane.

De Pronto Sakura siente una presencia y automáticamente invoca la Carta del Escudo para bloquear en el justo momento una bola de fuego. Todos miran de donde vino y encima del Gran Rey Pingüino se encontraba parado una figura esbelta que realiza otro movimiento y una serpiente de fuego se dirigía a al grupo. Esta vez fue Kerberos quien anulo el ataque con sus alas.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento para convocar el Báculo de la Estrella y Shaoran su espada, mientras Kurogane le pidió a Mokona su espada. Tres contrincantes contra el clon y Syaoran que no aparecía. Sakura amago para avanzar pero Kurogane la detuvo con un grito.

-¡¿Qué haces?- dice Kurogane

-¡Tratare de detenerlo!- dice Sakura

-¡No sabes quien es!-

-Recuperare las plumas, cueste lo que cueste- dice el clon.

Sakura reconocía perfectamente la voz de aquel ser. No lo podía ver bien, pero lo reconocía.

-¡VEN A MI, DIOS DEL TRUENO!-grita una voz de entre la arboleda y acto seguido, sale un rayo que va directamente a la figura, pero esta pega un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar el rayo. De la vegetación sale Syaoran con su espada y va directamente hacia su clon que conjura un círculo con runas haciendo que salga del aro una bola de fuego, tomando por sorpresa a Syaoran que nada puede hacer para defenderse.

-¡DIOS DEL VIENTO, VE!- grita Shaoran protegiendo a Syaoran del ataque. Kurogane se sorprende al darse cuenta que los dos Shaorans usan la misma magia. Incluso tienen la misma espada pero uno de ellos usaba amuletos de conjuro.

-¡Voy a ayudar!- grita Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- grita Kerberos

-¡Vuelve acá, Chiquilla!- grita Kurogane

Pero Sakura estaba decidida e invoca a la Carta Vuelo y Espada y va directo al clon que se percata de su presencia, invoca rápidamente su espada y bloquear el ataque de Sakura.

La Princesa se tapa la cara previendo que alguno de los dos saldría lastimado. Sorprendida del valor de Sakura, la Princesa quiere interferir en aquella pelea y evitar que alguien salga herido, incluido "su Syaoran", pero Spinel Sun la detiene diciéndole que es muy peligroso para ella.

Sakura veía claramente que aquel contrincante era Syaoran y la duda que le entro fue suficiente como para que el clon le de una parada tan fuerte que ella voló varios metros hasta caer al suelo.

Ahora el combate era entre los tres Syaorans. Dos contra uno, pero ese uno era realmente hábil y podía manejar a los otros dos sin problemas. Mientras Fei Wang Reed observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción la pelea.

-¡¿Por qué es idéntico a nosotros?- dice Shaoran.

-¡El es una copia!- responde Syaoran -¡Un clon hecho por un mago codicioso, con el único propósito de recolectar las plumas! ¡Le di un corazón! ¡PERO ESO NO SIRVIO DE NADA!- la ira de Syaoran incrementaba con cada choque de espadas pero el clon no cambiaba su expresión.

La pelea continua hasta que un movimiento en falso de parte de uno de los Syaorans hizo que el clon con un movimiento generara una explosión y derrotara a los dos Syaorans dejándolos en el suelo, ambos heridos. Entonces Syaoran Clon avanzo hacia Syaoran pero un grito lo detuvo y se da vuelta.

-¡¿Buscas esto?- era Sakura y en su mano sostenía la Pluma Falsa -¡Si la quieres, VEN POR MI!- Syaoran Clon deja de arrimarse a Syaoran y se aproxima lentamente a Sakura.

-Dame la pluma- dice Syaoran Clon.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dice Sakura -¿Por qué tanta saña?

-Debo encontrar todas las plumas, cueste lo que cueste-

-Entiendo- dice agachando la cabeza –No eres mas que un ser que no tiene sentimientos ni en el cuerpo, ni en el corazón. No tienes vida. Entonces ¡Acabare contigo! ¡SALTO!-

Sakura se alejo de un salto del clon, pero este con un salto le bastaba para alcanzarla. Sakura invoco una vez más a la Espada. En ese instante oyó un grito.

-¡NO LO MATES, POR FAVOR!-dijo una voz que a Sakura la hizo recapacitar y al instante invoca la Carta del Agua, que traga a Syaoran Clon y a una gran velocidad, lo estrella contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate por un instante. Con mucha dificultad, Syaoran Clon logra levantarse, cosa que a Fei Wang no le contenta y no se arriesgara a perder a su creación. Así, abre un portal detrás del Clon y éste de un salto lo atraviesa dejando ese mundo atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Primero que nada este capitulo se me hizo bastante corto ya que quería que narrara toda la acción de la batalla y lo que hice fue meramente descriptivo y enfocado en las acciones.<em>

_Para los que notaron este extraño trato de Fye hacia Kurogane, quiero que sepan que cuando note ese detalle ya estaba bastante avanzada la trama. Ademas quería darle un toque de humor estilo Kurogane/Fye y que la historia no sea tan oscura. Para los que no les digo que después de los acontecimientos en el País de Tokyo, Fye trata a Kurogane de un modo mas serio, no le pone apodos ni le gasta bromas._

_También__ quería aclarar que, cuando se trata del Guardián con su apariencia falsa, lo llamo __Kero__. Si aparece en algún momento el nombre de Kerberos es proque Kero anda con su verdadera apariencia._

_igual es el caso de Spinel = Apariencia falsa_

_Spinel Sun = apariencia verdadera_

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTOS:<strong>

**-Los Viajeros se preparan para partir**

**-Una charla entre la Princesa y Sakura**

**-Eriol revela un secreto**

**-El deseo de Eriol es...**

****_Capitulo 5: Adiós_. _¡FINAL!_¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_ n_n****


	6. Capitulo 5: Adiós

**Capitulo 5: Adiós.**

Shaoran abrió los ojos, todavía se sentía adolorido por el combate, y lo primero que be es un cielo raso decorado por un ventilador. Voltea su cabeza y al lado ve a Syaoran aun dormido. Se sobresalta un poco al ver una figura idéntica a él pero una voz lo tranquiliza

-Ya estas a salvo- Shaoran voltea para ver quien es el que le estaba ablando, era Eriol –Tuvimos que huir del lugar porque había llegado la policía ¡Tremendo escándalo armaron ustedes!- dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- pregunta Shaoran

-Ella esta bien. Pero en el estado en que estaba no podía asistir al colegio sin dar una explicación convincente-

-¿Esta aquí?-

-Descansa, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones- y diciendo esto, hace un movimiento con la mano y Shaoran se queda dormido. –Aunque, yo no serré el que te las dé.-

Después de la pelea se escucharon sirenas a lo lejos y Nakuru los guió a todos rápidamente a la arboleda del Parque. Kurogane llevaba en brazos a Syaoran, Nakuru a Shaoran, Spunel Sun llevaba encima de su lomo ala PrincesaSakura, ya que no podía correr rápido con una pierna herida, y Kerberos, a Sakura Kinomoto que también estaba exhausta. Cuando llegaron al hotel, todos entraron por la puerta de servicio y rápidamente, sin que nadie los viera, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso donde Eriol y los demás se hospedaban.

Mientras Fye le reprocha a Kurogane el no haberlo despertado pero este ultimo hace oídos sordos a los sermones de su compañero y mira los noticieros para saber cuales fueron las repercusiones de la batalla. Todos hablaban de una posible bomba implantada en el Gran Rey Pingüino, pero había versiones de que un rayo fue el que causo la explosión. Además, no se podían hallar restos de la posible bomba y que las autoridades estaban desconcertadas.

-Llamamos mucho la atención- dice Kurogane serenamente.

-¡¿No me escuchaste?- dice Fye -¡Sakura pudo haber estado en peligro! ¡Syaoran pudo haber muerto!-

-¿De cual de las Sakura y los Syaoran estas hablando?-

-¡De todos! ¡Pude haber ayudado! ¡Pude haber evitado que todos resultaran heridos!-

-¡Escúchame!- a Kurogane se le agotó la paciencia -¡A la que le tienes que reclamar todo es ala Princesa, no a mi!- Fye fue sorprendido con ese comentario –la Princesainsistió en que no te despertara y de una forma tan testaruda que no tuve mas remedio que dejarte roncando en la cama.-

Fye no sabia que pensar ¿Por quéla Princesano quiso que Fye los acompañara en el intercambio? ¿A caso ella sabia?

Spinel estaba en la cocina junto con Kero y Mokona, observando a esta ultima confundido pues no entendía por que una cosa como esa podía tener tanto poder.

-Que cosa tan extraña- logra decir Spinel

-lo mismo digo- afirma Kero

-¡Mokona no es una cosa!- dice irritada Mokona

-Entonces ¿Qué eres?- pregunta Nakuru que también estaba en la cocina.

-Mokona es Mokona-

-¡Ay! ¡¿No es adorable Suppy?-

-No, no lo es- dice Spinel molesto –y deja de llamarme así-

Sakura Kinomoto estaba recostada en el sofá del hotel. Mirando al techo, pesando en todo lo ocurrido y en aquella voz. Voltea la cabeza y ve ala Princesasentada en un sillón, también estaba muy pensativa, y triste.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Sakura ala Princesa

-¿Eh?- ala Princesale había agarrado por sorpresa la pregunta –Mi nombre es Sakura-

-Era de suponerse- decía Sakura esbozando una leve sonrisa que desconcertó aun mas ala Princesa.

-¿Tú también te llamas Sakura?- Sakura solo afirma con la Princesacalla y no dice nada más por lo que Sakura tiene el impulso de hablar.

-Sabes, es bastante raro este encuentro. Tú ya debes estar acostumbrada, pero yo jamás experimente un encuentro con una persona idéntica a mí. Solo fue una vez y no era humana-la Princesano tenia idea de a que se refería, pero entonces Sakura le mostró una carta –Esta traviesa se llama Espejo, puede imitar la imagen de cualquier persona. La primera vez que la vi tenía mi apariencia.-

-¿La primera vez que la viste?-

-Estas cartas ya habían sido creadas cuando pasaron a ser mías. Yo, en un principio, tenía la tarea de capturarlas. Después de capturarlas todas, mi nuevo propósito fue cambiarlas para que se alimenten de mi magia.-

-¿Sabes quien creo las cartas?-

-Anteriormente, eran de un mago llamado Clow Reed.-la Princesaabrió grande los ojos y volteo hacia el dormitorio viendo que Eriol salía de él. Éste se percata de que lo miran, ve ala Princesay le sonríe. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida, cuando ya con la mano en la perilla,la Princesale pregunta "¿A dónde vas?". Él se detiene y gira lentamente su cabeza hacia la princesa, la mira con ojos tiernos y cansados y una sonrisa que recordaba a aquella que esbozamos cuando nos Princesalo mira confundida ¿Qué era esa mueca que él hace? ¿Qué trataban de decirle esos ojos?

-"Adiós"- Dice Eriol y sale rápidamente al pasillo hacia el ascensor.

La Princesasupo entonces lo que ocurría. Recoge rápidamente el bastón y se levanta con brusquedad del sillón, corre hacia los ascensores seguida de Sakura, Kero y Nakuru. Eriol esperaba en el fondo del pasillo,la Princesa corría lo mas rápido que podía gritando desesperadamente "¡Papá, espera, no te vallas!". Estaba a medio camino, cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas y Eriol entro en él, toca un botón y cierra las puertas, con la misma mueca, mirando una vez más ala rendía, no pudo alcanzarlo; vencida, se derrumbo contra el suelo. El dolor era intenso, las lágrimas le brotaban. Sakura quedo perpleja ante esa extraña conducta de Eriol. Miro al ascensor y después ala Princesa, y tomo una decisión.

-¡Por las escaleras!- dice Sakura tomando de la mano ala Princesay levantándola del piso, bajando planta por planta, lo más rápido que podían esquivando a la gente que ocasionalmente subía, hasta que alcanzaron el vestíbulo. Sakura y los demás vieron que el elevador ya había bajado e inmediatamente, buscaron a Eriol. -¡Ahí va!- Sakura había divisado a Eriol salir por la puerta principal, tiro de la princesa y juntas lo persiguieron.

Por fin lo habían alcanzado en un callejón estrecho cerca de donde estaba el hotel.

-¡No estamos para bromas Eriol!- dice moleta Sakura

-Lamento decirte que no es una broma- responde Eriol serenamente con la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos y debajo de sus pies se forma un Círculo Mágico completamente diferente al que Eriol usaba y que Sakura nunca había visto, pero quela Princesavio innumerables veces.

-Papá ¿Qué has hecho?- la voz se le quebraba ala Princesapor el dolor.

-El precio que tengo que pagar por mi deseo, es mi Existencia y tiempo además de lo que queda de mi magia- Eriol se estaba deshaciendo en miles de pequeñas luces azules.

-¡NO PAPÁ!-la Princesaabrazó fuertemente a Eriol llorando -¡Por favor no te vallas! ¡Si solo se pudiera volver el tiempo atrás!- Sakura reacciona ante esas palabras; eran las mismas palabras que le dijo la pequeña niña a la sombra

-No recuperaste ese recuerdo ¿verdad?- dice Eriol y la Princesalo mira sin entender de que hablaba. –_"Es algo 'Inevitable'. Una vez que esa persona murió no se la podrá revivir. En este, como en todos los mundos, no puedes devolverle la vida a ningún ser. Es importante, Sakura, que mientras ese ser amado siga existiendo uno tiene que disfrutar los momentos felices con él y contenerlo en los momentos difíciles."_-

-Papá ¿Por qué?-

-Todo lo que hago es por tu felicidad- y acercándose al oído dela Princesadice –Él tiene un corazón, búscalo en el Mundo de los Sueños.- aparta gentilmente a Sakura y saca de un bolsillo suyo un anillo –Dáselo a Tomoyo. Dile que es un regalo mío y que lo use cuando el momento llegue. Recuerda que mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz- y con estas últimas palabras Eriol termina con su vida, y las pocas luces que quedaban en el aire, desaparecen.

Llorar era lo único quela Princesapodía hacer al igual que todos los que estaban presentes. Sakura abrazo ala Princesay juntas lloraron la muerte de Eriol, mientras que Nakuru y Kero quedaron escondidos llorando también.

-¡¿POR QUÉ YUUKO?- gritaba entre lágrimasla Princesa-¡¿Por qué dejaste que pidiera ese deseo? ¡¿Por qué se lo concediste?-

Todos estaban en el dormitorio, la gran mayoría triste por la perdida. Mokona y Spinel se habían enterado de la muerte de Eriol poco después de que las dos Sakura, Nakuru y Kero volvieron al edificio. Después de escucharlo todo Mokona entro en una profunda tristeza y tuvo el impulso de pedir explicaciones a Yuuko, Sentimiento que casi todos tuvieron.

-Eriol tomo una decisión- dijo serena y fríamente Yuuko –Todos tomamos decisiones siempre. Pero solo las importantes las tomamos a conciencia. Eriol sabia lo que hacia y tomo su decisión en pos de tu felicidad-

-¿De que me estas hablando? ¿Qué felicidad?-

-Lo sabrás llegado el momento.- Yuuko deja aparecer una tierna sonrisa dirigida ala Princesa–No te rindas. Siempre recuerda las palabras de Eriol.-

Sakura Kinomoto sintió que tenia que entregarle la pluma ala Princesa, pero no sabia como –Señora Yuuko- Yuuko miro a Sakura con la misma mirada serena -¿Cómo puedo devolverlela Plumaala PrincesaSakura?-

-No puedes- dice Yuuko –La princesa y tú tienen el mismo cuerpo y la misma Plumareconoció la escénica dela Princesaen ti y se fusionó contigo. Sakura Kinomoto yla PrincesaSakurason una misma persona viviendo un tiempo diferente así es como son los otros yo o Alter egos.- la comunicación se da por terminada y Sakura queda pensativa, pero pronto la interrumpe Nakuru diciéndole que debe regresar a su casa y que ella misma la acompañaría.

-¿Qué pasara con Shaoran?- pregunta Sakura mirando al muchacho que todavía seguía dormido.

-No te preocupes, nosotros lo cuidaremos. Es mejor que descanse aquí y no lo traslademos a otro lugar.- Sakura lo seguía mirando con preocupación, entonces Nakuru se arrodilla y roma de las manos a Sakura haciendo que esta la mire –Te aseguro que él estará bien- Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y se despidió de todos.

**···**

Dos días después de aquel día, todos estaban reunidos para despedir a los viajeros que retomaran su camino hacia el siguiente mundo. A todos le entristecía la partida, pero la conciencia de que todos estuvieran presentes allí hacia menos penoso el adiós

-Gracias por el bastón señora Mizuki- decíala Princesaa la vez que le extendía el bastón –Me ayudo mucho-

-Consérvalo hasta que ya no te haga falta – dijo Mizuki rechazando gentilmente la devolución.

-Que lastima que no nos pudimos conocer mejor- se lamentaba Tomoyo ante Fye y Kurogane.

-Yo también lo siento- decía Fye con una sonrisa –Ha pasado todo muy rápido. Pero fue muy grata tu visita ayer.-

-A mi también me pareció encantadora.-

-Ustedes dos, al parecer, congenian de maravilla- decía sarcástico Kurogane.

-¡Si! No como alguien que estoy viendo- dijeron a coro Fye y Tomoyo.

-¡Cállense!-

-Tomoyo- susurra Fye -¿Tienes el regalo dela Princesa?-

-Si- dice Tomoyo también en voz baja –Pero ¿Por qué tengo que ocultarlo de Sakura?-

-No se, solo Eriol lo sabia y el secreto se lo llevo a la tumba. Pero ojala nunca lo llegues a usar.- una cara seria se dibujo en el Rostro de Fye diciendo estas ultimas palabras, cosa que preocupo a Tomoyo. Sin embargo rápidamente cambio a una mueca alegre –Espero volverte a ver-

-Yo también-

Ambas Sakura se despedían con las manos entrelazadas, como si fueran grandes amigas o hermanas.

-Fue increíble todo lo que hiciste aquel día- decíala Princesa–Si tuviera ese Arrojo, esa valentía.-

-¡Pero si la tienes!- dijo Sakura molesta por aquel comentario, cosa que sorprendió ala Princesa-¡Recuerda siempre que Yo soy Tu!- y levantando las manos dela Princesa, dibujando una tierna sonrisa, agrego –Continuaran su camino, nosotros el nuestro. Pero aunque el camino se vuelva oscuro y parezca que no haya una luz, pase lo que pase, "todo va a salir bien"-

Los Syaoran hablaban con pocas palabras pero se entendían perfectamente.

-¿Viajaste con los demás desde el principio?- Pregunta Shaoran

-No- responde Syaoran –Me uní a ellos después de que mi clon rompió su sello.-

-Aquel que nos atacó-

-Si-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Hice una promesa-

-Entonces, solo procura no salir lastimado. Sakura se pondría triste-

-Lo haré- y ambos se estrechan la mano como buenos amigos y agrega –Me recuerdas a una persona que quiero mucho y que desearía volver a ver- Shaoran no supo que significaban esas palabras y jamás lo sabrá porque prefirió no sacar conclusiones y conservar el recuerdo de ese extraño encuentro.

Mokona abrió sus alas y el mándala de Yuuko apareció una vez mas para transportar a los viajeros a otro mundo. Sakura reconoció el mándala y supo porquela Princesahabía increpado a esa bruja sin razón, pero hizo un esfuerzo y siguió sonriendo.

-¡Cuídense!- dice Touya

Todos estaban listos yla Princesale dedico una última mirada a Sakura que dice casi gritando -¡Recuerda que Tu eres Yo!- Uno por uno fueron absorbidos por Mokona quedando ultimala Princesalogra en el ultimo segundo asentir con determinación. y como acto final Mokona se aleja volando hasta desaparecer.

-¿Crees que están bien?- dice Yukito después de observar un rato en silencio

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- Se limita a decir Sakura y siguen mirando el cielo sin saber que un hombre los observaba por un espejo

-Esos niños me están dificultando las cosas.- dice Fei Wang Reed –Pero todo puede tener un arreglo- mira su espada planeando cual será su siguiente jugada.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>¡GRACIAS! gracias a todos por el apoyo dado al leer este maravilloso fanfic que hice. Gracias por las palabras de aliento que pusieron en los comentarios. Simple mente un gracias a todos ustedes por hacer posible que este fic se realizara y que alcanzara tal exito. muchas gracias y cuidence ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! <em>n_n

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMAMENTE<strong>

**_La perdida de nuestra persona mas importante puede darnos una valiosa leccion..._**

**_como asi tambien arrebatarnos la cordura_**

**Watanuki Kimihiro es por fin libre. Pero pocos dias despues tiene un sueño que lo obligara a partir a otro mundo y enfrentarse con un poderoso enemigo que pretende cumplir el Sueño de Fei Wang Reed ¿Podra detenerlo a tiempo?**

**xxxHOLIC KURAITSU**


End file.
